Give a Little More
by Viko W
Summary: Entonces… cariñoso, ¿eh? Si él fuera más dulce con ella, ¿se resolvería? ¿Tendría su cuerpo de vuelta? Pensó un momento en ello mientras la miraba sonreírle. Se preguntó si llevarle la corriente cambiaría las cosas o si era necesario que se abriera con ella. Deseó que una actuación fuese más que suficiente pero algo en su cabeza le dijo lo contrario. *one-shot*


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ortografía y obviamente, una alteración absoluta de la personalidad de Len. Oh, sí, nada de niño inocente, la personalidad que le he creado contiene cierta indiferencia y falta emotividad.

Disfruten…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Give a Little More**

"_I'm waiting for something, always waiting__  
__Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change__  
__And then I give a little more…"_

Oyó un grito eufórico en la lejanía, luego pasos rápidos, una puerta siendo cerrada con estrepito, más pisadas y luego silencio. Len no se tomó la molestia de averiguar lo que ocurría, Rin era igual de ruidosa que siempre, con seguridad le habría llegado algún mail afortunado al celular y ahora se desvivía por ello. Como fuese, Len no se movería de la cama. Era verano y despertar antes del medio día le sabía mal. Para el momento en que su cuerpo le informó de la incomodidad que le provocaba dormitar tanto, Len finalmente se dispuso a emerger de entre las sábanas. No se percató al principio de algunos pequeños detalles fuera de lo común, pero al cabo de unos momentos y algo más despierto, los notó. Sin embargo, no le resultó extraño que su pijama le quedara un poco más grande, apenas unos centímetros. Tampoco le pareció gran problema que su bostezo final se hubiese escuchado más agudo; lo atribuyó al crecimiento, tenía diecisiete años, aquellos cambios eran lo común. Se estiró una vez, luego caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño, quizás una ducha lo desperezara adecuadamente. Entró arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Tomó el cepillo y el dentífrico y procedió con su limpieza bucal. El espejo frente a él, le mostró un rostro con facciones ligeramente más delicadas. Len atrapó un mechó de pelo entre sus dedos y pensó en recortarse las puntas. Si continuaba dejándolo crecer el parecido con su hermana sería terrorífico. Se enjuagó la boca y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la bañera. El espejó comenzó a empañarse y la evaporación se hizo del lugar. Len cerró la llave y abrió la del agua fría para templar el resto. Se despojó del pijama y antes de poner un pie dentro de la bañera, el reflejo en el agua le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía pechos.

Vio la confusión apoderarse de su mirada y tan pronto le fue posible recobrar la movilidad, se apresuró al empañado espejo. Lo limpió con el brazo derecho y con asombro observó aquel par de montículos bien firmes saludándolo. Los tocó. Sacudió la cabeza. Esta ocasión les dio un estrujón y casi de inmediato se mordió la lengua, privándose de quejarse ante el dolor. Segundos más tarde, examinó su rostro. Seguía siendo él, con una apariencia más femenina… como Rin. Palideció y su vista se desvió hacia abajo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todas las vértebras. _No está_. Se armó de valor y sin titubear dirigió una mano entre las piernas. Una vez más, su lengua fue apresada por los incisivos, esta vez, para silenciar un sonido indiscreto. Apartó la mano y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Era oficial, se había convertido en una chica. Él era Rin. Tomó una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo antes de precipitarse al corredor. No bien había abierto la puerta, se vio de pie frente a él, _sonriendo _como un playboy.

"¿A dónde, _conejita_?"

Len siempre se caracterizó por ser el brillante hermano menor… algo perezoso y antisocial, pero siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa para todo. Desafortunadamente, la única que procesó su cerebro en aquel momento, era la única que le alarmaba de sobremanera. Hizo una nota mental sobre ordenar el orden de sus prioridades.

"¿Qué _estoy_ vistiendo?"

Rin soltó una risita traviesa.

"¿No piensas preguntar qué está sucediendo?"

"Sí, eso también… ¿qué traigo puesto?"

Hubo otra risa y vio a su _cuerpo _alejarse por el corredor. Len se ajustó la toalla y caminó tras su _hermana._

"La moda… ¿no te gusta cómo te ves? Si hicieras este tipo de combinaciones más a menudo…"abrió la puerta de la habitación de Len "Bueno, digamos que el colegio entero sufriría de orgasmos masivos"

La escena mental, lejos de halagarle le produjo un sabor desagradable.

"Me sentiría mal por los del aseo. Tendrían mucho fluido viscoso que limpiar de las bancas"

"El tono monótono no ayuda mucho si querías hacer una broma…"

Len elevó una ceja. _No pretendía hacerla._

"¿Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo?" preguntó al fin.

"Estrella fugaz"

"¿Estrella fugaz?" repitió extrañado.

Rin le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, Len le miró sin inmutarse.

"Sí… ¿recuerdas la última vez que vimos una?" Len asintió "¿Recuerdas cuales fueron nuestros deseos?"

Básicamente. _Hmmm. _De una forma en realidad muy básica. Él había deseado un auto, ella un príncipe azul... o probablemente un pony. En realidad no recordaba bien, cuando eso sucedió ambos tenían seis años. Poco más de una década desde entonces.

"… No estarás hablando en serio"

Rin sonrió ampliamente a manera de respuesta, se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas de forma varonil. Len miró su atuendo. Rin tenía razón: se veía bien; Igual que un casanova. Hizo un gesto reprobatorio. La última vez que vistió de tal modo, fue el día que Rin lo obligó a acompañarla a un parque temático. Había sido espantoso: ella no paraba de coquetear con la mitad de la población masculina para luego -_frunció el ceño- _ir a restregarse a su lado, insinuando mantener una relación incestuosa. Aquello fue suficiente para convertirse en el foco de atención de índices acusadores.

"Es enserio"

Guardaron silencio un rato hasta que Rin soltó una carcajada, que con la voz de Len, sonó encantadoramente sensual.

"¿Realmente no me crees? Dime, ¿de qué otra forma explicarías esto?"

"Déjame entenderlo, mágicamente tu deseo surte efecto once años después… ¿y deseaste ESTO?"

"Bueno, exactamente fue algo como: me gustaría tener pene" Len la miró molesto, hubo otra sesión risas "De acuerdo, mentí. No fue un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Pero seguro que no te imaginas como sucedió. ¡Mierda! Fue genial. Anoche salí con Miku y ella no paraba de parlotear sobre tener una cita contigo. Naturalmente le dije que tú nunca saldrías con ella. ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad, no tiene lo que necesitas."

"¿Evalúas a quienes muestran interés en mí? Eso es escalofriante"

"Debo asegurarme que mi dulce hermano menor esté en buenas manos"

"¿Y cuáles serían esas?"

"Las mías, por supuesto"

Len reviró los ojos y oyó un silbido.

"Me veo tan sexy haciendo un gesto como ese. No deberías provocarme gatita, grrr~"

"¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Mmm~, lo haría si alguien no me distrajera con una toalla" se puso de pie y ágilmente se colocó tras él para seguido, rodear su cintura con los brazos "No sé si podré contenerme por más tiempo"

"Este es tu cuerpo"

Rin soltó una risita contra la oreja de su hermano.

"¿No te encanta la escena? ¿Hermano menor intenta seducir a su-?"

"Esa clase de parafilias no van conmigo" suspiró cansado "Ahora, ¿por qué estoy en tu cuerpo?"

"Miku y yo fuimos con una gitana para burlarnos de sus predicciones" lo liberó y volvió a tomar asiento en el colchón "Pero luego comenzó a decir muchas estupideces macabras y me regaló un naipe de corazón, ¿ves? Lo más espeluznante fue que sabía que tenía un hermano. Entonces le pregunte si podía hacer magia de verdad y ella me dijo que sí"

"¿Qué fue lo que-?"

"… Desearía que Len fuera más cariñoso conmigo"

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "¿Qué?"

"Y bueno, he aquí el resultado. Len es más cariñoso con su hermana ahora, ¿no~?"continuó, encogiéndose de hombros. Len la miró todavía perplejo. ¿Estaba de broma? ¿Esa era la razón? Mientras su mente giraba en torno al problema, Rin se desabotonó la camisa y le envió un beso, sacándolo de su mutismo "Si mi hermanita siente que no tiene suficiente amor de mi parte, ¿no es mi deber mostrarle lo mucho que la amo? Vamos, siéntate a mi lado, Rin-Rin~"

"Dices… ¿dices que una gitana hizo esto?

"Despreocúpate, sólo durará hasta que _Len_ sea lindo con _Rin_. Si le da suficiente A-M-O-R… Bueno~, entonces con eso bastará" se echó hacia tras, apoyándose con los codos y con tono erótico agregó "¿qué te gustaría hacer~?"

"Dejar de comportarme como un idiota, para empezar" sentenció enfadado.

"Hey, si continuas frunciendo el entrecejo me saldrán arrugas" se quejó Rin incorporándose con premura.

"Abróchate la camisa o pescaré un resfriado"

Ella le dedicó una mirada sugestiva.

"¿Lo haces por mí?"

"¿Quieres arrugas?"

"Tsk, ¿sabes? De este modo no se arreglarán las cosas" se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Len dio media vuelta "¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"chilló haciendo un puchero.

"Iré a vestirme" dijo saliendo de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera decir más Rin sonrió emocionada y le tomó del brazo, guiándolo hasta la recámara contigua "¡¿Qué demo-?!"

"¡Usa el vestido color durazno!" casi lo arrojó al interior y pronto, Rin se sumergió en el enorme armario "¿No es perfecto?" dijo agitándolo con emoción " ¡Oh, claro! Casi lo olvido. La semana pasada compré un conjunto de ropa interior realmente sexy… dame un segundo, creo que lo guardé en este cajón. ¡Aquí está! ¿No te parece exquisito? ¡Anda, vamos, debes ponértelo ya mismo!" sonrió ampliamente e instantes después comenzó a hurgar entre el enorme estante de los zapatos "No, no… ¡estos son perfectos! Los blancos le irán de maravilla, ¿crees que deba usar una corbata? ¿Aun tienes esa que te regalé, cierto?"

Len estiró el bikini, mirándolo concienzudamente.

"¿Esto va a quedarme?" preguntó desconfiado.

"Me pregunté los mismo con tu ropa interior, pero al final entró _todo"_

Len tomó la almohada y se la arrojó. Rin estalló en carcajadas mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de su tocador.

"¿Y~? ¿Qué estás esperando?" se acomodó el flequillo "¿Te avergüenza vestirte frente a tu _hermano_?"

Len la miró de reojo y volvió la vista al bikini de encaje negro con listones rosas. Se guardó un suspiro y resignado, se colocó las bragas. Fue una experiencia no muy grata, el corte era bastante bajo, lo que lo llevó a cuestionarse el por qué las mujeres usaban ropa tan incómoda. Cuando se despojó de la toalla notó de inmediato la pesada miradade Rin sobre su espalda. Optó por ignorarla, mientras más rápido terminara con aquel martirio, más tiempo para solucionar la situación.

"No eres nada sensual poniéndote la ropa frente a alguien más, ¿eh?" dijo con cierto fastidio Rin al tiempo que sus manos jugaban con un labial nacarado. Len se colocó las horquillas para domar el fleco y al poco rato tomó el par de zapatos.

"Vamos"

Rin lo miró confusa. Len le devolvió la mirada.

"… ¿Una cita?" sonrió traviesa. La expresión en el cuerpo de Len, le produjo al original una sacudida interna. No quería sonar vanidoso, pero Rin sabía cómo hacerlo parecer un rompe corazones.

"Eres mi gemela"

"Nimiedades"

Emitió un gruñido, que con la voz femenina, sonó más como un sonido gatuno

Separó los labios, dispuesto a refutarle algo pero antes de hacerlo, su cerebro iluminó la frase que había provocado todo ese lío.

"_Desearía que Len fuera más cariñoso…"_

Cerró la boca y la miró un instante. Entonces… cariñoso, ¿eh? Si él fuera más _dulce _con ella, ¿se resolvería? Pensó un momento en ello mientras la miraba sonreírle. Se preguntó si llevarle la corriente cambiaría las cosas o si era necesario que se _abriera _con ella. Deseó que una actuación fuese más que suficiente pero algo en su cabeza le dijo lo contrario. No es que no la quisiera, pero el _querer _suyo y el de ella, divergían bastante. . Él nunca le pondría un dedo encima a Rin pero que ella compartiera este sentir era algo que Len dudaba bastante. Para él, Rin era como su _yo _extrovertido y violento, una parte de si mismo que había emergido del espejo. Lo que pensara Rin de él era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar mucho, especialmente esas noches en las que se colaba en su cama y amanecía en boxers, atrapado en un agarre en donde participaban las cuatro extremidades de su hermana mayor. Bueno, esos despertares no eran tan alarmantes. Al menos Rin lucía como una chica con cierto aire inocente y a Len eso lo reconfortaba; Sólo un par de gemelos que compartían un vínculo fraternal fuerte... Pero las mañanas en las que él despertaba con ella encima suyo, sonriéndole y diciendo frases _sucias_, el día entero transcurría entre sugestivas indirectas (por parte de ella) e indiferencia glaciar (por parte de él) y culminaba con una violenta caída en el sofá y la frase: _¡Eres tan aburrido, maldita sea!_

Así, transcurrió una semana. Una larga y extenuante semana, en la cual Len miraba desfilar hermosas jovencitas del brazo de Rin-_to_ (decidió llamarle de ese modo, puesto que era raro llamarle Rin a secas, estando ella en su cuerpo), mientras éstas parecían casi temblar de emoción con tan sólo un gesto coqueto.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" preguntó una tarde mientras miraban el televisor.

Rin se volvió hacia él al tiempo que dejaba caer una pierna sobre su regazo.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Salir con chicas. No veo el motivo"

Ella sonrió, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la coleta colgara fuera del sillón.

"Me gusta ver sus reacciones. Es… divertido" Len guardó silencio, esperando por una respuesta más estructurada. No dudaba que lo hicera por diversión, pero la conocía y detrás de aquella superficialidad, había un motivo oculto. Al término de un minuto, Rin se la concedió " De algún modo, me siento un poquito como ellas. ¡Ja, chiquillas que se creen perfectas!, -claramente yo sí lo soy y tú, porque eres mi hermano-, por eso les concedo un momento efímero de absoluta felicidad con un chico que bien podría tener a cualquiera que deseara, pero en su lugar, las elige a ellas. Una mera ilusión… supongo que será esa la razón que me mueve" hizo una pausa y añadió "Al igual que ellas, al final del _sueño _no me queda nada"

"… Nada" repitió en un murmullo.

_Espera… eso…_

Rin se incorporó.

"Exactamente, _nada_"

Len la contempló un instante antes de desviar la vista al suelo. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Una vuelta de llave al cerrojo y allí lo entendió. Algo tan simple como eso. Su cerebro abrió una puerta y la respuesta se materializó. Ese _nada_, no era el tener el afecto perpetuo, era ese _nada _vanidoso, que toda mujer posee. Un gesto de intimidad que reafirme quien tiene el juego ganado. _Nada. _Era vanidad; La más pura y egoísta. Se mordió la lengua, conteniendo una pequeña risa. De eso se trataba todo. Porque ella se consideraba perfecta y aun así se quedaba con _nada_. Excepto el orgullo y la vanidad heridos. Apretó el borde del sofá. Claro, si ella se sentía insuperable, ¿quién mejor que su hermano menor? Ahora lo comprendía, su visión sobre él, la forma en la que lo miraba. Él era su otro yo, la _perfección _versión masculina. Si Nadie la superaba, tampoco habría un chico que pudiese superarlo o siquiera igualarlo a él. Suspiró en silencio, asimilando la información. De saber la razón por la cual Rin estaba tan empecinada con cruzar la línea que los dividía como hermanos, de haberlo sabido con anterioridad, entonces las cosas habrían terminado mucho antes de haberse creado el problema.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. El ruido del televisor inundó la sala. Y Len sonrió.

"Mentirosa egoísta" dictaminó.

"¿Qué?"

Amplió la sonrisa y atrapó su mano, haciéndola caer sobre el sillón. Rin lo miró sorprendida y al ver la expresión traviesa en el rostro contrario, ella sonrió también. Ah~, mierda, la había descubierto. Debió disfrazar sus palabras mejor…

"Sólo, _dame un poco más… _dame la satisfacción de sentirme completa"

Len echó a reír al tiempo que se tiraba sobre ella, abrazándole como en aquellos tiempos de infancia.

"Ni hablar. Eso no va a suceder" declaró divertido.

Un poco más… sí, le daría un poco más. Siempre a su manera porque la vanidad de Rin, era algo que sabía bien, no debía alimentar. ¿Quién le aseguraba que después de darle lo que pedía no terminaría por aburrirse y lo dejaría de lado, igual que muchos otros más?

Para el amanecer, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

**Fin. **

**Final de nabo xD**

**Notas de la autora: **He finalizado con esta cosa. Sí, sí, no es lo que esperaban, tampoco yo. Jajajajaja, pero he decidido dejarlo de este modo… ahg, creo que no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero me he de excusar, culpando a mucho malos fics que he leído recientemente, ya saben, de esos fics con caritas y cosas por el estilo… ¡Sí, sí, estoy echando culpas! Bueno, da igual. Feliz regreso a clases.


End file.
